The Untold Story of Damon and Nikole
by nikole salvatore
Summary: Ever wonder how Damon Salvatore, sarcastic, snarky, vampire and Nikole, a down to earth intelligent vampire hunter, went from hating each other to loving one another? Find out in the missing pages of their story.


Chapter 1 Nikole's POV (starting in chapter 4 from DHJ)

When we first pulled up to the mansion, I felt the need to pinch myself. There is no way he lived here. This house is beautiful. The outside was covered in brick with held in dark paneled windows. Though it seemed to hold a dark shadow. Despite it's slight creepy feel Nikole could tell their was a story behind it.

"How did you get this house?"

"What, you don't believe I am capable of owning such a place?"

"So you didn't get this place under false pretences?" I asked.

"Well if you call compelling a whole family to forget they lived here then ... Guilty!"

_Ugh he acts like that is something he should be proud of. Why am I still here? I can't believe him. That poor family. I could leave now but where else could I go? I am out of money. Plus Klaus' minions will probably find me eventually. What harm could it be? But he is a vampire that is all the harm it could be. _

I continued to argue with myself inside my head as we walked into Damon's abode. It didn't look like what I would expect a vampire's house to look like, not after seeing Klaus' house. There were no coffins, no dungeons. It actually looked like a normal house. When I asked Damon about this, he just laughed. I figured Klaus liked the humor and irony of all that stuff. He led me further inside his less than humble abode. It was elegant, a little too rich for my taste, but nonetheless stunning. I found myself distracted gazing at the beautifully crafted crown molding. That's when I had to tell my brain to focus. I mean, hello Nikole, he is still a vampire for crying out loud. How do I know that he isn't just stringing me along until he feels the need for a midnight snack? I still can't believe I followed him here. This is so unlike me. I can't explain it. How can I, a vampire hunter, am able to walk down the darkened hallways of this lion's den? We stopped outside a black walnut door.

"First things first," Damon said after showing me to , "We need to get you out of those clothes."

"EXCUSE ME?" I asked, shocked. Was he serious?

"You have blood all over you," he pointed out.

"Oh," I said, looking down. "But I don't have anything to change into."

"Well, then let's go shopping."

"At 12:30, at night?"

"I never said we were going to pay for it," Damon said, smiling deviously.

"Five-finger discount?" I questioned.

"You got it."

Maybe I could get used to living with him.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt something coming towards me. How did I not realize he left. This Damon guy is really making me lose my edge. How can I take him down? That banister might work. I paused my plans of attack when I caught the clothes that were thrown at me. Huh?

" I thought we were going shopping?"

"As much as the thought of us raiding departement store intrigues me, I like living here. I worked too hard just to have you mess this up. I need to keep a low profile. Although I could be enticed into going, if you promised to model some outfits for me."

I internally calmed myself down. I was very proud of the fact that I withheld from punching him, right in his stupid male chauvinist face. Instead, with no hesitation, I looked at them with a face that held intrigue.

" I could be amenable to such a request." I said batting my eyelashes. I very much enjoyed the look of his face. The grin he once donned vanished, and was replaced with a look of bewilderment.

"Really?" he asked in hesitation

"Ofcourse, I'll be right." I said as I slammed the door in his face. I didn't bother to lock it. If he wanted to come in a locked door wouldn't stop him. Ignoring the curse words thrown at through the door, I walked into the guest bedroom. It was pretentious. I wasn't used to such lavish styles. The bed was larger than my mother's bed had been. It also had more pillows than I knew what to do with. I decided that they would be the first to go. I picked them up and attempted to put them in the closet. When I opened the door, I realized it wasn't a closet, but a bathroom. Even though the bathroom was equally as opulent as the rest of the house, I did not hate it. It had been a while since I had a bath. When you live off the grid, you don't have the luxury of a bathtub. That's when I realized despite everything that happened that occured today I was relaxed. I wonder why I feel safer in this vampire's house than when I was showering at those truck stops. One thing I have learned living on the run is how to do without. First I took a shower. There is no point in taking a bath being covered in filth. I very quickly washed out all the blood and dirt. Then I ran a bath. I stayed there until I was shriveled up like a raisin. I wrapped myself in a towel, brushed out my hair, I even found toothbrushes and toothpaste. It had been a really long time since I felt this good. Everything was perfect. At least until I tried to get dressed...


End file.
